1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an optical apparatus having the zoom lens.
2. Related Background Art
The zoom lens employed for an electronic still camera has hitherto been proposed (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-157279 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-295594).
A conventional zoom lens has problems of having a large telephoto ratio in a telephoto end state, a large total length and also a large chromatic aberration in a telescopic photographing area.